The One About The Bird In The Cage
by 10868letsgo
Summary: Everyone know the infamous mass murder, Sirius Black. But what they also know is that he had a wife who is the direct bloodline of Salazar Slytherin. Now Arielle Marie Black the daughter that carries blood between powerful wizard and witches is out of Azkaban prison and the headmaster has invited her to joined Hogwarts in a third year. How will they react to this Arielle Black.
1. Chapter 1

_._

 _My bird is learning how to fly_

 _Soaring on the wings of her song_

 _If sometimes she flies a bit too high_

 _It's 'cause she was in my cage for so long_

 _._

* * *

 **I don't own Harry Potter. Only OC. This was an inspiration from bfireworks5 called, 'Azkaban's Daughter'. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **DEBUT: A Black is Born!**

A quiet night and the waves are calmed in a prison called, Azkaban. However, the prisoners are the most deadliest and brutal wizards and witches in there. Not only that many of them are stronger supporters of the Dark Lord, You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and…

 **LORD VOLDEMORT!**

Suddenly,

 _CRACK! BOOM!_

Thunderstorm shooked the fortress, waves slamming into the island and many prisoners are panicking. However there is one special cell that was few meters away from other prison cells.

Inside a woman screams out of her lungs, body sweats and her breathe was heavy with gaps for air. Three people are in the cells.

One is Sirius Black.

One is Bellatrix Lestrange nee' Black

And

"C'mon, Ellie. You can do this." Sirius is kneeled behind her back and holding her hands. As he gazed the most beautiful witch he had ever seen. Her appearance is long, brown curly hair and beautiful deep brown eyes and tannish skin with a right height that she was almost as tall as him. **(Keira Knightly 12822158.86694996)**

This woman name is Cerelle or likes to be called Ellie Black 'nee Johnsons Slytherin. That's right folks, _The Slytherin._ She was an orphaned daughter who was raised by muggle parents. In other words, despite being a student from Hogwarts in house of Slytherin; she captures Sirius Black eyes and heart. She is the last member of her family, but Lord Voldemort is also a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. She wasn't into an ideal of the stereotype of the four houses, lineage of purebloods, Blood traitors or simply muggleborns'.

She was cunning and clever for someone who didn't know the existence of magical world despite her pureblood linage. Her muggle parents were Edward and Mary Johnsons who found her on the pouch when she was a newborn babe. They were surprise that their adopted daughter is a witch not only that her family name is considered royalty. They loved her regardless of who her family was since they couldn't conceived and simply adopt her.

Cerelle still love them as any daughter would love her parents by blood. Suppose that's why Sirius Black developed a crush on her since she wasn't like anyone else. He often be annoying and pick on her which she managed to invade his pranks. She even made a fool out of Sirius Black in front of his friends and her house.

However, though time and patient, in their final year; Sirius decided that it's time to face the truth by telling her; how he feels about her and he went as far to punch her so-called date in face.

That's when he kissed her. He said that he want to be with her. Right there and then they got married in a small private wedding with her parents and he invited James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettgriew. Lily Evans was there along with members of the Order of the Phoenix.

After the Potters were murder and betrayed. They arrested Sirius Black including wife, Cerelle Black while she was carrying her unborn child. They were sent to Azkaban with trial and sentences to life in prison. Many believed that Sirius Black did murder Peter Pettgriew and several muggles including her muggle parents. Cerelle is joining her husband in prison; being name Black and Slytherin.

"It hurts, Sirius. It hurt's so bad." Ellie whimpered as she tried to breathe. She is trying to be brave, but she knew that she is dying.

"All right, princess. Your heir is ready to come out now." Bellatrix held respect for Ellie not only that she is A Slytherin, but she is quite a powerful witch.

Sirius kissed his wife's head and prays that their child lived. It has been several hours for his wife to be in labor until now she is in dialoged. Ellie cries out in pain and her body is exhausted as it trembles through her pain. It is so much painful that she has to go through. She is sweating and gasping for air when she felt another hit on her lower back.

"Lady Cerelle, it's time to push now." She nodded her head as she push while she screams in agony.

She desperately prays to the God that her baby is not dead. No matter what she will keep her head up and face it.

"Ellie, you are stronger than this. Keep going." Sirius told his wife.

' _They're right. I can't give up now.'_

So, Cerelle sits up a bit, square her shoulders (Sirius helps her straighten her back) and took a minute to breathe in order to push. So she did push.

She screams in agony, but didn't stop pushing her baby out.

"Oh dearie, I can see its head coming!" Bellatrix praised her. Thunderstorms still went boom, bam and clash together. But their main focus was delivering the baby.

She continues pushing her baby, her tears mixed in her sweat while her body jolted at the sound of thunder outside. She felt that her baby is scared, but Ellie wants to assure her child that she is here.

 _Its' ok, baby. Mommy's here and so is your daddy and your auntie._ She thought to her baby.

"Bella, Bella! She is having a fever!" Sirius panic as he felt his wife forehead. It's hot to the touch. That can mean one thing, baby fever it makes sense that since the warden or anyone is not properly taking good care of his wife's pregnancy since many are hoping that she dies.

' _Just because she is married someone whose part of the family of Black and being born a Slytherin!'_ Sirius angrily thought.

"Focus on the damn baby!" Ellie screams as she pushes her baby. She knew that she won't make it, but her will on this child will be out of this cage soon. She is sure of it.

She gives out a one final loud screams that was drowned by a final thunder that had struck down. Then the storm had suddenly stops.

No one single sound until wails of a baby cries. It sounded strong and healthy. Ellie felt relief from all that pain. She began to cry at that sound of her little miracle. They all fussed over her baby and gotten it cleans for her.

She couldn't contain her excitement. She needed to see her baby. She has to know if it's a boy or a girl. She must know.

"What is it? Is everything alight?" Cerelle asked fervently fear for her baby.

"A girl. You have a girl." Sirius said joyfully. Sirius kissed her forehead happily. Cerelle was shocked, couldn't contain her excitement. Sadly, this union comes to an end. She felt nauseas as fell on her husband side. Sirius quickly holds onto her. Bella notice that she is losing too much blood. Bella cries in tears as she was holding her niece close to her and heard Sirius whispers 'no' multiple times as his beloved wife is slowing wasting away.

"Please don't leave me yet. We did say a daughter for you and a son for me. We didn't even get a dog for us." Sirius cries a bit and laughs a little that seem to break his sobs. He was rocking her body with his silently begging to God or anyone who would listen to him to let his wife lived.

Cerelle looked at the man she had loved. She was dying and she knows it.

"I want to be brave." Cerelle said as she whimpers a bit.

"Shh. You are." Sirius wiped her hair out of her face to get a better look at her.

"I'm not. I don't want to die." Cerelle admitted to him. She looked at her daughter; she wants to hold her before she fades away. Cerelle signal Bellatrix to let her hold her daughter.

Bella went to Ellie and let her hold her daughter. Bella gave her a kiss in the forehead whisper 'see you soon' to Ellie.

Her daughter has snow white skin, but her eyes and hair made her look dark hair and her brown eyes. She loves her baby girl and wished that she could see her grow up and enjoy life out there. Cerelle leans into Sirius ear and whispers.

"Her name is Arielle Marie Black. If he-who-must-not-be-name finds out, he will go after her. You know **he** will. You have to protect her. Promise me, Sirius. Promise me."

He nodded and he kissed fully on her lips. It felt wet, but neither them cared about it. They mumble each other 'I love yous' and 'We'll be together soon.'

Cerelle Black died at that moment.

Sirius yelled out in sorrow and pain at the loss of his wife. He grabbed the cleanest cloth, he could find and wrap around his daughter. His tears kept falling from his eyes as he tried to hold it in. His voice was whimpering a little.

"Shh shh, its ok daddy's here." Sirius places his daughter into his arms and put her in a proper position to hold her.

"It's okay, princess daddy is here. And he won't let anything happen to you." Sirius nuzzled his face to his daughter's cheeks as she fallen asleep.

' _Someday, you'll be free.'_ Sirius thought as he saw the window that it's sun was rising. _'Someday soon, Arielle. I promise.'_

* * *

 **13 years later~**

At the private window of the house, a 13 year old boy was practicing magic under the cover of his bed sheets. Harry James Potter was practicing his Lumos spell, hiding the fact that his Uncle Vernon kept repeating his steps to check in on Harry over the strange lights coming from his room.

Harry simply laugh quietly and calls it a night to go to sleep. Across the ocean there is the fortress called, Azkaban. A girl that is also, 13 was asleep and sharing a cell with her father. Her appearance is dirty, messy and wild. Her skin is like deathly pale, but overall they said that she is healthy and strong. Hey, that's Azkaban prison life for you. Her father told her that if she hold onto that wish it may come true.

She wants to be free. She doesn't know the outside world. She was meant to leave when she was born, but those jerks from the ministry of wizards said it's better to keep her in Azkaban, her father told her that he was both sad, but at the same time he gets to keep his little girl. People gave up hope of ever leaving this place, but not her. She still has hope. She just needs to be patient.

How much fate likes to play between these two individuals. Let's just say a certain powerful wizard decides to step up the game changer.

* * *

 **Well, what do you think? I would like some reviews and pm me. This is my first, Harry Potter story so go easy on me. By the way, for those of you that likes my stories. You can look them up and review and pm me. Thank and Happy Fourth of July.**

 **Arielle Marie Black looks exactly like (f8a6c1faf533f0977a23f76d1beb0b7c)**


	2. Chapter 2

_._

 _And I kept her in my cage_

 _And I fed her everyday_

 _I said "Little bird if you watch me_

 _I'll show you the way  
_

 _._

* * *

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Act 1

Everyone has an Angel. A Guardian who watches over us. We can't know what form they'll take.

One day, old man.

Next day, little girl.

But don't let appearances fool you, they can be as fierce as any dragon. Yet they're not here to fight our battles, but to whisper from our heart.

Reminding that it's us.

Its everyone of us who holds power over the world we create.

Whoo! Whoo! Arielle Marie Black woken up as she saw an owl on the outside bare window; the owl swopped down as it deliver a letter. The letter land on her hand as she yawned when she opened the letter; she read it.

 _Dear Miss Arielle Marie Black,_

 _I am pleased to inform you that I am going to convince the ministry of magic to allow you to attend Hogwarts as a student in a third year. My apologies, I didn't come for the trial, but rest assured that everything will be put to place._

 _-Sincerely yours, Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts of witchcraft and wizardly_

Arielle looked unsurely if this was a jest or not, but all she can say was good to professor because the ministry will never let her out.

She had almost given up hop since she had been here at birth and her mother had died here.

"What's that you got there, pup?" Arielle heard her father's voice and without looking she gave him the letter. And he read it.

She knew her father tried not to give himself hope that his daughter will get out of Azkaban as all trials that were denied on convincing the public that his daughter is not dangerous, but they refused again and again.

It broke Sirius heart many times and Arielle would cry in her father's arms when they receive the news.

"Let's go back to bed, pup." Arielle agree since this owl woke them up; they both lay together in bed like it's a sleep over party. Arielle felt safe and happy as long as her father, Blacks are like a black mist they must remain unpredictable.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

The owl flew all the way to Hogwarts a most magnificent castle that was ever built since the four founders of the school houses.

In the headmasters office professor Dumbledore as he was writing up his meeting to take place and he march to his fireplace to floo powder himself to the ministry of magic building.

The floo powder went right into Cornelius Fudge office which gave him startled results.

YELP! Fudge fell off of his chair and looked up to see a very amused face of Dumbledore stood by his desk looking over him.

"Oh…Hello, Dumbledore how can I help you this evening?" Fudge tone was nervous since brining Dumbledore means trouble.

"I believe that I must ask of an urgent matter to attend that brings my attention for all witches and wizards alike." With Dumbledore words fudge is relaxed for now.

Now that Dumbledore has Fudge full attention. Let's see if Fudge will allow him to do this.

"I want you to call Azkaban to order a release Arielle Marie Black to become a student at Hogwarts."

Fudge just went berserk and pale white from this request.

"No, No! Absolutely Not! I will not have a Black being released from prison!" Fudge actually feared this young girl because she bears powerful magic in her veins of two most powerful family ties with bloodline; one from Black and one from the Actual Slytherin. So, of course he is afraid. You never know how powerful this one child can be.

"Minister Fudge!" Dumbledore toned snapped out of Fudge after his outburst. Fudge stood perfectly still and looks at professor Dumbledore.

"Now listen to me and listen carefully. This young lady has never committed any crime since the time of her birth. Now tell me this, how will the public react if other wizard and witches family started to judge those of bloodlines from their families crimes? Well, in my opinion, we will be returning to the dark ages."

Fudge still won't budge.

"But she is Sirius Black spawn!"

"And is under age of 17 that hasn't made any magic training since her time in Azkaban. You know the laws as well as I do. Anyone with magic must come to Hogwarts to learn and control their abilities."

Knowing that he just lost to Dumbledore in the battle of wits and cunningness.

Fudge growled in frustration, "Fine! Fine, then! But know this Albus, she makes one wrong move! She is back to Azkaban, no questions asked!"

Dumbledore looked pleased at the results.

"Thank you, for your time. I must bid you good night." And just like magic he returned to Hogwarts and prepare for this upcoming event.

The next morning, it was chaos. The daily Prophets papers spread the news as if London is heading for War like war world II.

 **(BOLD WORDS FOR TITLES FROM THE DAILY PROPHETS)**

" **DUMBLEDORE HAS GONE MAD OR BLIND"**

" **DOES HOGWARTS WANT ARIELLE BLACK IN THEIR HALLS"**

" **AZAKBAN RELEASING A MURDRESS DAUGHTER"**

" **DAUGHTER OF MASS MURDER SIRIUS BLACK"**

" **NO COMMENT FROM THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC"**

" **IS SHE IN LEAGUE OF YOU-KNOW-WHO?"**

" **CAN SHE BE TRUSTED?"**

" **FOLLOWING THE AMBITION AND DREAMS FOR SALAZAR SYLTHERIN"**

" **LUCIOUS MALFOY VOUCH FOR THIS SURRPORTIVE DESICIONS"**

" **MALFOY FAMILY ASSUMED GURADRIANSHIP TO AN UNDERAGE ARIELLE BLACK"**

 **(BOLD WORDS FOR TITLES FROM THE DAILY PROPHETS END)**

*Cameras flashing in the background*

Lucius Malfoy stood with smug on his face at the announcement stand to give his speech. His wife, Narcissa Malfoy looked regal along with her son Draco Malfoy.

"Yes, I am pleased to say that Ministry of magic is giving my wife cousin child a chance to be released from a crime she did not commit."

Many cameras are flashing around as they tried to get a clear shot at the family that is waiting for Arielle Back to come out from the Ministry of magic.

Many shout Mr. Malfoy or Mrs. Malfoy and some even Draco Malfoy for questions.

Oh yes. This is truly his day. Now that he has gotten his hand on the last bloodline of Salazar Slytherin. The dark lord will be truly pleased at the result. The dark shall rise again with this young girl to harness her magic to help their cause.

Louder commotion as his niece as come out from the building with a cloak covering her head to ankle. His wife quickly went to her side as the whole family led her to their transportation with security trying holding control over the paparazzi.

Arielle doesn't know what to think, but she is actually outside. However, she is sad that her father can't be with her.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Arielle is crying silently as she was hugging her father. Sirius Black is both happy and sad that he won't be with her or see her off to school._

" _Don't worry, pup. We'll be together again. After all I promise your mom that I would. Take care of yourself and don't let anyone mess with ya."_

 _He felt her nodded in his chest. Arielle quickly wipe her tear away as she gave him a small smile which he gave a doggie-grin._

 _Arielle left with the escort as she gave one last look and her father as he gave her a wave._

 _FLASHBACK END_

Arielle frown a bit as the head idiot (Minister Fudge) gave her all this stupid rules. I mean seriously, what does he think she was going to do? Why would she want to break these rules if its ticket to go back to Azkaban. They test her magic which by the way is outstanding in their opinion.

Now she is going to live with them until probably the end of Hogwarts semester for her paper work to file to claim ownership of her father's family home.

"Welcome to Malfoy manor." Lucius, her uncle stated as they made it. Arielle looked around as she was trying to familiarize herself in their manor. It seems her aunt Cissy which she prefers calling her that lady Malfoy was patient enough to let her niece know the difference between ordinary manor homes and prison cells.

"Draco, will you show her chambers."

"Yes, mother."

"I shall see you both at dinner." Lucius announce them as both children nodded.

Draco led his cousin to her room as Arielle observe her surroundings. Let's hope that the world is ready for Arielle Black.

* * *

 **Phew! That was a good chapter. Hope you like it! Let's see how the student react to Sirius Black daughter.**


	3. Chapter 3

_.._

 _I'll teach you how to fly so high_

 _I'll teach you how to sing_

 _But if you want to be like me_

 _I've got to clip your wings"_

 _.._

* * *

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Act 2

Draco Malfoy wasn't sure what to think about his cousin. All he knows was that she is the daughter of Sirius Black and Cerelle Slytherin. Arielle Black is always quiet and he never heard a word out of her mouth at all. His mother told him to be patient with her because all her life since she was born Bella often tells her about their niece that she was to be wary and cautious about other inmates and officers that enforce the brutality on them. She shows cunningness by make both inmates start a brawl in order to safety get to her father's cell.

But also, she shown bravery by standing firm and defended herself from physical harm. Draco would find her wondering around his home and often finds her in the main hall by the window as she draws some pictures in her sketch books.

Arielle is starting to look like she has been fed by three course meal and sleeping at the normal time. They clean her up and her dark brown, prim curls are cut with just on the shoulders, but the paleness of her skin is still intact. Her brown eyes are doe like, but held hidden mystery in them. He will admit that she is attractive as his mother said that all Black's and Slytherin's women are of course, envy by all others.

Draco is not exactly sure what to begin the conversation. It's already past a month since she was released in May and he thought she would begin talking soon. It's already mid-June and Arielle seems to be study from his old school books from first and second years.

"Mother is something wrong with Arielle?" Draco asked is mother that mid-morning.

Narcissa Malfoy turned and looks at her son. For moment it was silent between mother and son.

"No, my son. Arielle dear has never interacted with people close her age. She did grow with adults around her in cells and no children in sight. She never has a normal and healthy childhood life. After all, remember how she interacts with your father and me." Draco paused for a moment, Arielle look like she knew her way around his parents or adults in her case, which was a little less stiff around his mother, but his father was a hard man to please. Yet, his cousin manages to help manage the household and paperwork that his father was educating her. Lucius seem to smile at her with father's pride and she shakes his hand as he comments good firm hands.

"Yes, well…," Narcissa stood up from her chair and put her hand on his cheek to gain Draco's attention.

"I know it's difficult. But you have to understand. Arielle Marie Black is like this because of Azkaban dementors. You know, how many of them drain happiness and many of them gone mad. Her father and my sister caution her probably all her life. That's why we brought her home to feel human again. Why don't you take her outside and walk around a little? I'm sure Arielle wants to talk to you too, but she doesn't know how to start. Go on, I will allow you two to walk the dogs, today. Be back by lunch, understood?"

"Yes, mother." With that said Draco walks up the stairs to knock on his cousin's room.

*Knock, Knock

"Arielle?"

He heard movement coming from the other side of the room. The door came opened and Arielle came with the door opened.

"Mother said we should go out and walk the dogs if like?" Draco sounded awkward right now. Arielle nodded as she steps out of the door. She was wearing a long skirt and Circle Rain Slickin' Poncho, GREY. Reverse Knit Beanie Hat on her head.

"Ready?" he asked her as she response nodded yes. She has her bag that carries her sketch book and pencils.

Draco grabs the dog leashes and hook on the collars around the neck of Scottish Deerhounds. He passes on leash line to Arielle that is already for her to walk the dog. While Draco took the other one as they head out the manor.

They walked at the door and went to the field. It was quiet and yet calmly walking in the green fields of his home. Draco took a sneak peek at his cousin; Arielle seemed to be enjoying the presence of the dog as he notices her small smile as she is focusing on the dog antics.

' _This feels nice for change,'_ Draco thought. They both stop by and look at the lake together. He her rummaged through her supplies and brought out her sketch book. _'She's good,'_ Draco comments on her drawings and it seems that charcoal sticks she is using replica picture of a lake and he is sure that they are her favorites to draw.

"Well, I hope you are comfortable here?" Draco looked at her as he is hoping that she speaks but to his disappointment she nodded 'yes'. He huffs in frustration at this lack of communication. Well, since he was an only child so, he has no idea of siblings or family works. Despite that his mother had two sisters so, she knew by experiences, but Draco never had siblings just his classmates and friends.

Perhaps he should follow his mother's advice and pull through this situation.

"I get it. You never talk because they force you to stay hidden and never show yourself. I don't know how you were taught in Azkaban, but it's ok. Out here you're free. No more hiding. If you want to speak than speak. After all, you do have a choice to be opened."

"I like animals," she said and Draco was astonished that his cousin speaks.

"Wait, what do you say?" Draco demanded again just to be sure that he is not just hearing things.

"I said that I like animals," Arielle spoke loud enough for Draco. Draco broken into a grin and through her into a hug; she stiffens a bit but gradually relaxes and wrapped around him.

"You can call me a different name." Arielle told him.

They broke their hugs as he looked at his cousin.

"Why is that?" he was curious about it.

"It's too formal," She wrinkled her nose in disgust. Draco laughs a bit and he has to agree that name does sound formal like what is that muggle story 'the little mermaid'.

"Well, what do you prefer to be called?"

"Allie, you should lucky that you are the second person that I allow to be called that name."

Draco doesn't whether he is being threated or proud to let him call her by that name, but either way he doesn't care.

"It's nice to meet you, Allie. I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Pleasure to meet as well; I'm under your care in Hogwarts until then." Both Allie and Draco shook hands together.

* * *

 **Months later**

' _Someone kill me now,'_ Harry Potter said in his mind as his Aunt Marge is here for the weekends. The family is dining at the table.

His is cooking them dinner and filling in their wines. His aunt and uncle had to made up a that he goes to St. Brutus's Secure Center for incurable criminal children. _Just endure this Harry and Uncle Vernon will sign the permission for Hogwarts._ Harry reminded himself.

"Do they use the cane at St. Brutus's boy?" Marge barks across the table. Harry quickly looks at Uncle Vernon as he nodded his head at Harry to say yes.

"Oh yes. All the time, actually." Harry made it sound convincing enough which Marge is so gullible to believe him.

"Excellent," Marge said proudly. The dinner was going great that is until Aunt Marge talk's non-stop about Harry's parents believing that they are rotten to the core. Harry Potter just snapped.

"Shut up, shut up!" Harry yelled angrily at Aunt Marge.

Aunt Marge was about to tell Harry something happen. Harry emotion turned Aunt Marge into a big balloon as she floated away from the house. Harry quickly pack his Hogwarts trunk and went down stairs away from the family.

"You bring her back! You bring her back now, you put her right!" Uncle Vernon growled at Harry, but he refused to do that.

"No! She deserved what she got!" Vernon was about to grab him, but Harry raised his wand at him. "Keep away from me."

"You're not allowed to do magic outside of school." Uncle Vernon knew about the rules that apply to Harry from the Ministry of Magic.

"Yeah? Try me." Harry defined them. Harry his going through the front door; still holding out his wand at them.

"They won't take you back now! You've nowhere to go!"

"I don't care! Anywhere's better than here."

Harry went out the door and never looks back. He didn't know how long was he walking but he just stopped at the sidewalk where the park is.

He sat on the sidewalk and waited. It became quiet for moment, but this was starting to get creepy for Harry.

He turned and looks back as he felt the chill within the wind. He hold out his wand as something was creeping himself out. It looks like a black baggy dog. It growled at harry as he stood up and aimed his wand at the dog, but the dog just bark at him. Which from the bark that result harry to fall down on the sidewalk.

*Honk Honk*

Harry turned his head as the bright light shined at his face. The bus slowed down and stops at Harry spot. The man in the bus introduces himself. This man name is Stan Shunpike.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus; emergency transport for stranded for witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor for this evening."

After his introduction was done. He look down at Harry in confusion, "What you doing down there?"

Harry answered, "I fell over."

"What you fell over for?"

"I didn't do this on purpose." Harry was getting frustrated by his questions.

"Well, come on. Let's not wait for the grass to grow." Harry ignore him to get the look on the other side of the bus to see if that black dog is still out there. But there's nothing there.

Stan took a peak as well. "What you looking at?"

"Nothing."

"Well, come one then." Harry was about to get his trunk, but Stan insisted that he got it. Harry enters as he saw what it looks like inside the bus. Beds are places of the wheel poles and there is a candelas hanging on the top. Harry pays his money as Stan got it and rolled into a ticket receipt and had it to Harry.

What harry wasn't expecting was the speed rate of the bus. It is incredibly insane. Harry sits on the beds as the bus shifts side to side. Harry is not sure if this is safe or not. As if he wants some sort of his distraction. He saw the Daily Prophet with two moving photos one look like mad man laughing of his head and the second girl with wild, messy hair is a young girl keep shifting her eyes away from the bright cameras.

" **Sirius Black Escape. Is the daughter involved this plot?"**

"Who is that? That man? And the girl there?"

Stan looked at him and not knowing to laugh or cry at his ignorance.

"Who is that?... Who is... THAT is Sirius Black that is! This little lady is Arielle Black, his daughter. Don't tell me you've never been hearing of Sirius Black and Arielle Black?"

Harry shook his head.

"He's a murderer. Got himself locked up in Azkaban for it. His daughter on other hand was just released from Azkaban few months ago as the only one of the youngest whom ever got released from."

"How did he escape?"

"Well that's the question, isn't it? He's the first one who done it. He was a big supporter of You-Know-Who. Reckon you've heard of him?"

"Yeah... him I've heard of. What about his daughter do you think she is involved?"

"I'm not sure, mate there were rumors and none of them stick to be true. However, they said it wouldn't surprise the minister because of who her mother was. Her mother was Cerelle Black 'nee Johnsons Slytherin. That's right mate, _The Slytherin_."

Harry was in shocked that she is related to Voldemort or Tom Riddle as he too, is the descendent of Salazar Slytherin. No wonder Sirius Black is a murderer because of course to show that he is a supporter of Voldemort and pureblood linage. He married his blood and his daughter is one to relate to tom.

His mused paused when the bus abruptly stop as his face was hit by the window again. Leaky Cauldron, London. Ow, that is gonna leave a mark. Harry was beyond nervous and fear because of what he did to his Aunt Marge. To Harry's reliefs, Minister Fudge just simply said, "We don't send people to Azkaban just for blowing up their aunts!"

The next morning was a bit unexpected because the new book was truly a man-eating monster. Then as Harry went out of my door, he saw a rat being chased by a cat. He was curious of whom they belong to. However, He wasn't expecting his best friends. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger are here. Ron was just telling him that they went to Egypt and it was brilliant. Ron and Hermione just argue about their pets.

There was another Daily Prophet. **"Mass Murder and Girl on the loose."**

"Oh, blimey Harry. So, you've heard too." Harry looked at Ron. Harry nodded, "Yeah, just can't believe that he married a Slytherin last family member."

"Not only that. But Professor Dumbledore invited her to join Hogwarts." Hermione stated. Both boys were surprises that he would invite her to Hogwarts.

"No way! I don't want that looney girl into Hogwarts." Ron shouted.

"Honestly Ron, you so tactless sometimes and don't call her looney." Hermione scolded Ron.

"That's because she is!"

"Ron's right. I mean, what reason they needed to put her into Azkaban if she wasn't dangerous." Harry told Hermione.

"You both should know that the Ministry of Magic just locked her in since birth and just left her there. I cannot imagine how scared she was when she no more than a child. Her mother was just pushed into Azkaban because she was a Slytherin and his wife. Her mother died in there. Can you two honestly say that she deserve it from the moment since she was born?" Hermione told them earnestly. They both feel bad, but either way they're not sure what kind of girl is she.

"At least, give her a chance."

They all agree, but it doesn't mean that she was not dangerous.

* * *

 **Diagon Alley**

It was the first trip to Diagon Alley for Arielle Black. She is being escorted by Draco and his parents, but also few Ministry Aurors to watch her. They manage to get her books and few things she needs. The next thing on the list is a wand.

The Aurors stood guard outside of the shop and the Malfoys and Arielle Black enter the shop. Garrick Ollivander came out and about which startled Arielle as she looked at the man. Ollivander smiled at her as if she was an old friend to him. "I've been expecting you, Mrs. Black."

"Hello," Allie responded to him. Ollivander looked at the Malfoy.

"Ah Lucius Malfoy, how is your wand the Elm and dragon heartstring (Lucius nodded) and Narcissa Malfoy I take no problem with your Unicorn hair." Narcissa nodded politely too.

"I trust young Mr. Malfoy is taking good care of 10", Hawthorn, unicorn hair."

"Yes, yes. Enough with flattery my niece is in need of the wand." Lucius cut him off.

Ollivander acted if he wasn't being interrupted by Mr. Malfoy. He calmly looked at Arielle as if she was a deer caught in headlights.

"Your wand hand, please." She offered her right hand. He measured it and nodded in gratitude to her.

"Let's try this one." She gave it wave which set his flower pot on fire. Lucius quickly cast a water spell.

"Don't worry my dear. That wand is just not right." He went too looked for another one.

"Try this one."

Allie gave another go, but shatter glass mirrors. Arielle was about to apologized, but he waved it off.

"Don't worry. I do like a bit of a challenge."

After fifteen tries still nothing; his places is a bit trashy as Arielle including Malfoys cringed at this event.

"Don't worry, niece. Everyone had unfortunate accidents in this shop." Narcissa tried to make her feel better.

"My, my. This is quite a challenge, but I do believe I know what's in store for you." He went way into the back.

He believes that perhaps this wand was waiting for her. He grabs the box as he came back into the front.

"Try this one my dear. This is 11' inch long made from Yew wood and its core Thestral." Ollivander pass her the hand. Arielle took a moment to clear her mind.

' _Please work this time.'_ Allie silent prayed as she had wave her wand. Red sparkles came around her. Arielle was relief about it.

The Malfoy family clapped in happiness and relief as well.

"Well done, Mrs. Black. This was my ancestor last work when he wanted to grab one unique core. I suppose that's why this one refuses every handle that is deemed unworthy to hold this. Congratulations of understanding the seen and the unseen worlds."

"Thank you, sir." Arielle as she left the shop.

"I am more pleased that this wand has finally found its holder." Ollivander waved her goodbye.

* * *

 **Phew that was great. Her wand is unique made out of Thestral. I mean honestly who would never that they can be useful for wand cores. Next chapter: Hogwarts train, Dementors, and students. Well, I don't know which is scarier the school or prison**

 **What pet should she get…?**

 **A owl.**

 **A Snake.**

 **A cat.**

 **Or another.**

 **Please vote thank you. See you next time. Send me reviews and pm me.**


	4. Chapter 4

_.._

 _She said "I see you have the wisdom_

 _That must come with age_

 _It must be 'cause you love me_

 _That you keep me in this cage"_

 _.._

* * *

 **I don't own Harry Potter. The winner vote is Cat.**

* * *

Act 3

Arielle Marie went to the pet store to get a pet. She looks around as the seemed like good choice, but she asked the owner that Cat's should do it.

Arielle looked around for the cat's that one particular stood out. It's in early 3 year old cat. A snow white Bengal cat with such pretty ODD EYES (HETEROCHROMIA) one is blue and the other pure green. It mewled at her excitedly as she gentle touches its fur.

"That's odd." Arielle turned to the owner in question.

"What is?"

"That cat been here since he was a kitten and he never like anyone. It hissed at practically anybody that tried to go near him. He's quite the mischief maker and hard to tame sometimes. I say that he only does what he pleased with himself."

Arielle continue to look at him as it mewed happily and purring with her touch. He reminded her of her father as he often tells her stories about his time in Hogwarts. The Marauders was practically the most troublesome bunch of school boys.

"I'll take him."

The owner looked at her as if she lost her marbles.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, he reminds me of someone I knew and I want things to keep interesting."

After she purchase her cat; it seems that she simply fallen in love with her cat. He seemed happy with her and couldn't stop cuddle her. His purrs are loudly noticeable. The Malfoys and Arielle went home and oddly enough the dogs seemed too fearful to get close her cat. They just left him alone. In Arielle's room; she lays on her bed to find the perfect name for him.

"Now what name shall I give you?" Arielle looked at kinds of names to give him, but none of them seem to fit him perfectly.

However, she looked up to the myths and it seemed that the cat decided when he placed his paw on one name he wants to be called as he called her in low mew.

She removed his paw and saw the name: LOKI

Arielle smirked in amusement. And thought to herself. _'Of course, he picks his name. Loki is considered the worst Asgardian God that brought Ragnarok to bring them war.'_

"Alright then, Loki it is."

'Loki' mewed in responded to her. It's time for them to go bed. Hogwarts starts tomorrow.

By morning the group of Aurors escorted the family and Arielle. She huffs in annoyance as they still believe that she helped her father escaped. Draco being the good, gentile cousin to her kept her close to him.

Narcissa Malfoy fussing over both of them as she is being a motherly right now; her husband knows Arielle discomfort by Aurors making her noticeable and the flashes of cameras isn't helping either.

"Cissy, for merlin sake they will be ok. After all, everyone will think twice on trying to create a stir on them."

Narcissa hesitantly nodded. Lucius Malfoy looked at the children, "Now I expect good grades from the two of you. Remember Draco, Arielle is your responsibility, so watch her. (Draco nodded) Arielle guard yourself well and tried to enjoy your youth while you can. No boys though, you are much too young anyway. Understood?"

"Yes, Father/Uncle Lucius."

* * *

Third POV

As Arielle is being escorted by the Aurors that circled around her; Medias and reporters tried to snaps some pictures which made her uncomfortable. Some children and parents are curious at what is going on until many realize that it's Arielle Black herself. They were terrified that she is going to Hogwarts and fearful of their children's life.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gasped in horror which draws the attention to the children. Fred and George stop themselves and Ginny hide behinds her brothers in fear. The golden trio saw what's going on. They all are shocked and none of them speak a word.

At least until Ron broke of the silence, "No way, it's her. It's Arielle Black." Harry saw her and his eyes widen beyond belief. _'She beautiful, yet she has a sense of making death a dark fantasy.'_ Harry thought to himself.

"Blimey, you guys. I thought she will be ordinary, but she's gorgeous." Ron spoke speechless at the awe of her.

"Ugh Ron," Hermione smacked the back of his head.

Harry shook his head to wake himself up from his gaze at her as he saw Draco Malfoy escorting her.

' _Why is Malfoy standing by herself?"_

Draco sense eyes watching him; he turned his head and saw Harry Potter looking at him. Draco let him see gave him a smug towards him. Before Harry could even glare at the train blow whistle that signal everyone to go abroad to Hogwarts.

Arielle is being led by Draco. They enter the inside a Hogwarts Express compartment.

"Allie, wait right here. So I can check out the others. I'll be back."

Arielle nodded and smiled at him. Draco smirks as he close the slide door and went somewhere.

She let Loki out to enjoy stretching his limbs. After Loki done stretching himself; he position himself on her lap as she pulls out a book to study more.

* * *

Harry Potter POV

Ron and Hermione and I begin walking 'til we find an empty compartment. I still couldn't help, but wonder what Malfoy wants with Arielle Black.

Maybe Ron or Hermione knows.

"Why is Malfoy helping her and what does he have to gain from this?" I asked the question.

Ron decided to fill me in.

"Well Harry, it's like this: The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black was one of the largest, oldest, and wealthiest pure-blooded wizarding families in Britain, and one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Many wizarding families in Britain are distantly related to the House of Black. Like the Malfoy and Lestrange families, the House of Black is synonymous with elevated status and wealth." (From wiki)

I was shocked that her family is that old from considered that she came from that time of family.

"Not only that the Blacks are considering royalty to the entire wizardly world. Since Sirius Black married her mother who carries blood and name of Slytherin. They meant to invest their power and wealth and bloodlines. Their family was well-known for Dark arts. They are the biggest supporters of the Dark lord and not only that her father is cousin to Malfoy's mother so, they kept their blood relations close mate."

I stood as I digested this information. No wonder Mr. Weasley told me about Sirius Black and his daughter situation. Until the train suddenly stopped abruptly as the lights turn off.

"Did we break down?" I said to them. Ron pointed out, "Something is moving out there." The chill freezes over us. I breathe a hot air that showed that cold I am feeling. There I saw it. A big cloaked figure came into our door and I felt he was sucking something from me. I don't know, but I felt quite numb, until a flash of bright light aimed at him. I heard screaming before all went black.

I don't know how long I have slept, but I began to open my eyes. Professor Lupin offers me chocolate.

"What was that thing?" I had to know.

He answered, "Dementors, no doubt was looking for Black." He sits up, "Now, I'm going to talk to the driver."

Before he leaves he spun around and said to me, "Eat, you'll feel better." Professor Lupin just left; we looked at each other until Ron broke the silence, "Why would Black be here?"

I stood quiet as I gaze at the window while Mione and Ron were talking.

Next was Hogwarts Express had stop and I got out of the train with my friends. As always Hagrid goes and get the first years. I spotted Arielle Black going into the carriage with Malfoy. We made to Hogwarts when I saw Malfoy talking to Arielle if I didn't better he seems concern about her. She gave him small smile and hugged him!?

Impossible, right?

Malfoy cared about someone other than himself. He hugged her bye as she waited for the doors to be opened.

I sit down at my house table as Ron and Hermione sat as well. We waited until the door opens for the first years students.

Professor McGonagall sorted the first years, some are Gryffindor and others are sorted in Slytherin or Hufflepuff, but the rest are Ravenclaw. Now the final moment,

"Now onto our transfer student for a Third-year, Arielle Black!"

The door opened as to reveal a slightly damp Arielle Black. I saw her as if she cast a spell on eyes upon her. She walks as if she grace her feet as if walking on water. I heard many them looked upon her.

I heard silence as she took a stride to get sorted into one of the houses. Yet some murmurs and whispered.

' _Arielle Black here?'_

' _As the headmaster gone mad?'_

' _She has scent of death around her.'_

' _She's gorgeous.'_

' _Be careful or you'll get killed too'_

' _That's her?'_

' _She must be crazy as her father.'_

I realized that I wasn't the only one was staring at her. Many other boys are and some are dog-whistles and most cat callings. I notice Malfoy looked at them in distaste.

I see the hat place onto her head as everyone was holding on their breathe. Now is a big moment. The silence and waiting game is killing me inside.

Maybe Hermione is right. I was being prejudice on whose family she belongs to. She could be a good addition to Ravenclaw or Gryffindor since she was brave enough to …

"SLYTHERIN!"

Or not. I banged my head on the table with a loud bang. I groaned at the pain that I am going to get tomorrow.

Hermione is wrong after all.

I'm doomed.

* * *

 **Well, wasn't expecting that. Arielle Black is place into Slytherin. But don't worry guys she isn't bad or anything. Next chapter you will find out what the sorting hat and his reason to put her there. Can't wait to hear from you guys. Review me and pm me. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

_.._

 _Then one day my bird awoke_

 _And found her song was gone_

 _She asked me "What can it be?_

 _Did I do something wrong?"_

 _.._

* * *

 **I don't own Harry potter.**

* * *

Act 4

 _The sorting hat hummed, {My, My. I haven't seen this type in a long time child. Quite a unique child we got here; who inherited the powerful, ancient bloodline from the house of Black and founder of the house of Slytherin. Quite difficult you are making here. You've inherited your father's courage, but you've got cunningness from your mother. Quite a tricking challenge that I have you here.}_

' _Yes, I suppose that's why father mention how I'm more of seeing this through the event to happen before bringing forth the action. I must prepare for this upcoming event that could happen.'_

 _{You could do well in Gryffindor, but I can tell you don't want that. Right?}_

' _Yes, under my father's orders I must be a spy for the Slytherin and my mother's stuff are hidden in their house. I need to get them back before_ _ **He**_ _gets them and what better for people to steer clear from me if I am place in the house of Slytherin'_

 _{Interesting. Very Interesting. So, your father believes that in order to fulfill his request to spy them. You willing to sacrifice your true desire of being in Gryffindor like your father to be a Slytherin instead; Are you sure about being in that house?}_

' _We all have to make sacrifice in order to bring the greater good to the world. Just do me a favor if my offspring do come. Can you please put them based on your choice to belong into a house they belong to?'_

 _{Very well. I shall accept this. After all, you will be doing great things in that house. Just being careful many would want your bloodline into theirs. Your mother brought great prosperity to the house of Slytherin such as her cunningness, gifted Alchemist and the finest witch that I had ever have the pleasure of meeting her. Make sure you remain strong. I hate to lose such a finest witch to such unfortunate events.}_

' _I will. Wish me luck.'_

" _SLYTHERIN!"_

Everyone was stunned that she is place into the house of Slytherin, except her newly place house. They stood up cheerfully that they obtained their founder of their bloodline. Arielle is eating a very good meal. Draco is happy to have his cousin into Slytherin. He wouldn't know what to do if his cousin wasn't with him. Worse, his parents would have a fit if she was place somewhere else.

* * *

The choir sing their song.

[Double, double, toil and trouble;

Fire burn and cauldron bubble.

Double, double, toil and trouble;

Something wicked this way comes!

Eye of newt and toe of frog,

Wool of bat and tongue of dog,

Adder's fork and blind-worm's sting,

Lizard's leg and howlet's wing.

Double, double, toil and trouble;

Fire burn and cauldron bubble.

Double, double, toil and trouble;

Something wicked this way comes!

In the cauldron boil and bake,

Fillet of a fenny snake,

Scale of dragon, tooth of wolf,

Witches' mummy, maw and gulf.

Double, double, toil and trouble;

Fire burn and cauldron bubble.

Double, double, toil and trouble;

Fire burn and cauldron bubble.

Double, double, toil and trouble;

Fire burn and cauldron bubble.

Something wicked this way comes!]

* * *

Everyone clapped at the song as Dumbledore went up at the golden owl stand.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Now there is a few I wished to announce this year. Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years, has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. I am delighted the position will be filled by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid."

The other house clapped for Hagrid, except Slytherin's. Arielle heard of Hagrid in her father's stories. She can't wait to meet him at least hopefully in a proper term that is not during class. However, she must play this carefully since she knew many are keeping a look out of her.

"Also I like to introduce the New Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor R. J. Lupin. Good luck, professor." Everyone claps including Arielle since it is a polite thing to do. She heard Dumbledore mention Sirius Black and look out's for him. She knew her father well. She just hopes that she has enough time to retrieve them before her father gets here.

"A word of caution: dementors are vicious creatures. They will not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. Therefore I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. It's not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving. But you know happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, when one only remembers to turn on the light."

The feast began again as she try have her stomach filled since she was to stay healthy weight. She had her talks to Draco since he does the talking for her. Plus, she is trying to get used of other children that she never had experience before.

It was time for bed. They were lead to their respectable houses. Arielle is curious about the location and it seems to fit in home after all. The atmosphere feels almost exactly like Azkaban cells since it feels almost home to Arielle. She doesn't mind since she is used to it anyway.

She simply went up to the Girls room. She said good night to Draco. Her pet Loki is laying in her bed as if he is king of the Castle.

Loki head's gone up and happily walk up to Arielle. He purred her leg happily and lean his body to her leg. Arielle pick him up and they went to bed early.

She mumbled, " _But I don't want to go among mad people," Alice remarked._

" _Oh, you can't help that," said the Cat: "we're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad."_

" _How do you know I'm mad?" said Alice._

" _You must be," said the Cat, "or you wouldn't have come here." (Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Chapter 6)_

'I suppose I have falling deep into the Rabbit's hole.' Arielle thought to herself. She must be prepared for the new day. She soundly had fallen asleep.

* * *

 **Phew! That is so good. Please vote on Harry Potter on who she will be paired with Draco and Harry. Don't forget the comments in reviews on why I should consider either it. Sorry for taking so long. My aunt passed away and school starts. So yeah it's been a hell of the week. Give me pms and reviews and all of them are welcome. See you soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

_.._

 _Well I got very angry_

 _And I said "Bird, hang your head!_

 _You're not singin' like you should_

 _You cry all day instead_

 _How can you behave so_

 _After all I've done for you?"_

 _.._

* * *

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Act 5

 _ **Dreamlike memories:**_

 _ **Little 6 years old, Arielle Black is being tucked in the bed and Sirius black; her father lay beside her. His elbow is used as a leverage to hold his head up as he smiles gently at his little princess.**_

 _ **He told her the same story from the moment when she was born. True, he told her about his school days, but this one had actual history because she has never experience them. Plus, every child needs to hear this story, yet she liked it more when her father tells her this story. It is one of her favorites and her eyes always sparkle at the famous tales. Sirius chuckles at often comment on how her mother's eyes brighten at every time; there is a new book for her to read back at Hogwarts.**_

 _ **"There were once three brothers who were travelling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river, too deep to wade through, and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands, and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it, when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure, and it was Death. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic, and said that each had earned a prize for being clever enough to evade him.**_

 _ **"So, the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence. A wand that must always win battles for its owner. A wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death.**_

 _ **So, Death had crossed to an Elder Tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that had hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother.**_

 _ **"Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So, Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead.**_

 _ **"Finally, Death turned to the third brother. A humble man, he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And so it was that Death reluctantly handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility."**_

 _ **Arielle eyes widen and she whispers softly, a 'wow' sound. Sirius decided to get comfortable and put his daughter close to his body for warmth as her head lay on his chest. The heart beat is always music to her ears.**_

 _ **Her father continues,**_

 _ **"In due course, the brothers separated, each for his own destination . The first brother travelled for a week or more, and, reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard, with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted of the powerful wand which he had snatched from Death himself and of how it made him invincible. That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay wine-sodden upon his bed. The thief took the wand, and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat. And so, Death took the first brother for his own."**_

 _ **"Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here, he took out the stone which had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him. Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as though by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there, and suffered. Finally, the second brother, driven mad by hopeless longing, killed himself, so as to truly join her. And so, Death took the second brother for his own."**_

 _ **"But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility, and gave it to his son. And then, he greeted Death as an old friend, went with him gladly, and, as equals, they departed this life."**_

Arielle had woken up from a dream. There were tears in the corner of her eyes. She stands up quietly and wipes her tears away. She can't believe how lonely she is. Her father is practically, her only best friend.

' _No. No more tears. Father said that we will be together soon. He promises.'_

It is an hour early then it was supposed to be when students are to wake up in one more hour before breakfast. Oh well, she can't go back to sleep anymore. She enters the shower and thoroughly cleans herself. She is still amazed of clean the water is.

In Azkaban, their shower is filthy like Tar and most of the times; many gave up the idea of taking a shower. Since none of them would ever get out of that hell hole.

She has gotten out of the shower and closes the curtain around her bed. She dried herself and curled her hair easily now thanks to her Aunt Cissy advice of hair lotions. She put on her Slytherin uniform except that she made her skirt longer than normal. **(Imagine her black skirt is like Arias Uotani from Fruit Baskets)**

She put on her necklace: Beautiful apple green necklace, with central wolf carved from Serpentine stone, on a long beaded chain of Jasper, small green Czech beads, crystals, bronze willow leaf pendants and little stars. **(Image b89420791e0c8a139bd1edf73af5acbe)**

She put on her ring Unisex Trinity Knot Ring. **(Image Aislinn-Unisex-Trinity-Knot-Ring)** And finally her finishing touch a Gold Silver Yggdrasil Tree of Life Earrings. **(Image** **tree** **-of-life-earrings_1024x1024)**

She looked in a mirror as she applied black eyeliner and color splash shade shifting lipstick and its color is pink sand.

She push her hair away from her face except leave few strays of hair in front a little. She pulled a Ear Elastic Headband for Woman Girl Knot Bandage Hairband Turban Headbands Headwrap Bandana Headwear Hair Accessories Outdoor. **(Image Ear-Elastic-Headband-for-Woman-Girl-Knot-Bandage-Hairband-Turban-Headbands-Headwrap-Bandana-Headwear-Hair-Accessories-2)**

It's green by the way.

Mew!

Arielle turned and gave a small smile at Loki. He seemed to love to gaze upon his mistress. She petted her baby and carried with him to the common room.

She sat on the couch and waiting as she pet her cat which resulted a purring sound. Her brown eyes looked around as she tries to analyze everything.

"Oh your up, Allie!"

It snapped her mused and she turn around to see the source of the familiar voice.

Draco Malfoy, her second or was it third cousin from her father side of the family. Anyway, Draco already sends a letter to his parents and by her understanding of his parents. They are so proud of her for entering their house.

As long as they believe that she is into pureblood legacy. That's fine as long as her cover doesn't blow. She does know when her limit is. She admits it. It's not her fault if people don't know when to shut up about something she doesn't like.

It's 100% not her fault.

It's the person's fault.

Her father mention that he knew when her mother is angry behind her sweet smile which sends him shivers all the time.

' _All that smiles that your mother gave me, Allie was something that I never wished to forget. It is like a venom smiles or as I would like to say 'Woe to any man whom piss off a Slytherin women. But in the end, I love your mother smiles. Probably that's why I went as far to get her to laugh and smile with me.'_

Her father sounded in love with her mother. All she could say, 'will I get marry too?' It sent her father enraged and he shouted: 'I'll kill that punk who even tried to look at you!'

She supposed that compare her father's temper and her mother's wrath. They created her ten times worse than both of them combined together.

It would make her mission easier, but if Lucius Malfoy say one bad comment about her father. Well, let's just say that he won't be around when his first grandchild is born.

"Hello, Draco."

'I see that you are up this morning." Draco knew that she would wake up do to sleep problems such as dreams or something that she doesn't want to remember. He'll wait for her to tell him when she is ready. But for now they need to get some breakfast. Since he has to make sure that she eats something, in order to make sure that she is still healthy and get well-adjusted in this new environment.

Neither of them noticed that Loki is walking out of the dorm with them, but he went to another direction. It seems that he does earn his name from the God of mischief and chaos.

* * *

 **Loki the cat POV**

This is amazing. I can smell more unusual than I thought. I really love my mistress. She is the best one a cat could ever ask for. I felt instant companionship when she first came to that shop. I love her!

However, I have been hearing from the other pets that nobody like his mistress because of her father. So, I went to explore the school and watch over her at the same time.

I know that I am a worrywart, but she is still a young kitten so, it's my job to make sure that she is happy.

Wait… I stopped walking and looked around for that sound. My ears flicker and twitch. Oh it came through here.

I saw a biggest room that I have ever seen! If I was human my mouth would be dropped at this sight. So, this is what that whole fuss is about.

Haaah! The food smells so good and I never seen this much litter of humans before.

"So, I say to my parents about this Black girl is in my halls and they had gotten freak out!"

"Same with mine, mate"

Oh, oh. Humans are coming my way.

I ran into one of the tables and watch as they walking pass me. My eyes are looking around and it seems that many of them are talking a lot this morning.

I saw my mistress in another table. Good! Now I just need to quickly get over there without getting caught.

However as I made my way to her, this has stopped me.

"See what I told you. There's not one wizard or witch that hasn't been a bad one." Ok news flash he's now my enemy. I gave a soft angry mew. I sit down for a moment under this table to hear this.

"Maybe but she seemed…I don't know like a child." Okay, I'm pretty sure that mistress is in cat's eyes a young cat. But I suppose that is a human term.

"What do you mean, Mione?'

"Honestly, she seemed to be cautious and nervous despite that she isn't showing and is keeping things mostly to herself except Malfoy's odd affection display with her."

Okay, I like the female, but she seemed to know some things better than others.

"Well, of course he does, Hermione. They're family. I can't believe you like that looney girl! What do you think Harry?"

I looked up and saw a dark haired boy with shining thing on his eyes. He smells nice and I wonder why he is special as everyone kept saying he is. Hmm, he seemed to have something similar to mistress powers, but what is this scent.

"Well, I'm not sure. Look, let's just get to class."

Okay, he's out. Boy, this is getting harder to find friends for mistress then I thought. I heard a big dining sound coming from the sky and everyone's is moving.

As everyone is leaving, I quickly ran out of the hall. I settle the outside window to watch my mistress. That male Draco is sitting next to her and saw an adult came in.

I yawn as I am watching her.

I hope that she is ok.

But then again, that red hair boy smells a human disguise as a rat. I better keep an eye out for it.

* * *

 **That's all folks. So, what do you think? Arielle is being protected by Draco Malfoy and Loki her cat is keeping an eye out for her. Next, Hagrid's class get a surprise on her abilities against a Hippogriff in order to save Draco.**

 **Review me and Pm me. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

_._

 _And the more she tried_

 _The more she cried and wondered what to do_

 _._

* * *

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Act 6

People avoided Arielle like a plague. Even the teachers never picked her name to answer the question that they have asked; except of course the brave ones are Professor McGonagall or Professor Snape. She doesn't know why, but Severus Snape has been giving her weird looks every time she turned her back on him. Her favorite subjects are Transfiguration and potions. However, she knew that she is under watch by many who hated death-dealers or suffered by them.

As now she is heading for her electives and it's Divination. Arielle quickly taken her seat and read the book; she never quite understands it but people say that this class is a fraud. Other students are coming in and Draco saw his cousin and sits the table one step above her table.

She noticed Harry Potter and Ron Weasley the two people that Draco claimed that he despised them the most.

Harry noticed that someone is watching him; he turned his head and saw Arielle Black the daughter of Sirius Black and a true descendant of Salazar Slytherin. He doesn't know why she was looking at him. Yet he felt no malice or hatred in her brown eyes. Before he get to see more; he felt a nudged on his shoulder by Ron and they took a seat together.

The professor came into the classroom and introduction herself and the class.

"Welcome, my children. In this room, you shall explore the noble art of Divination. In this room, you will discover if you possess the sight." She called out dramatically. Arielle quickly wrote the note and pass it to Draco.

Her cousin is curious what she had written and the note said:

" _What kind of stuff that she has been smoking, lately? Cause if so, I want in." ;)_

Draco laughs silently and nodded in agreement.

"Hello, Professor Trelawney and together we'll cast ourselves into the future." She ended with spreading her arms out as if she wanted to hug the students. Everyone is stunned and mutters to each other whether or not; they believe her or people like Hermione and Arielle do not.

"This term, we'll focus on Tasseomacy, the art of tea leaves. So please, take the cup of the person sitting opposite of you."

Arielle took a cup from Hufflepuff girl that she whimpers in fear at her. Gods, she acted like she was going to kill her.

Arielle looked at her cup, yes; she will have a good ending, but will have many obstacles that will push her down, but she will get up if she wanted her happy ending.

"Miss Black, what do you see?"

Arielle answered with neutral monotone, "She will have a good ending, she will have many impossible challenges and obstacles that gets in her way in the beginning that she will stumble and fallen every now and then, she will keep trying to get her happy ending."

Professor looked into the cup that Arielle gave to and she is pleased by this.

"Oh excellent! Oh marvelous! Ten points to Slytherin!" Wow, she impressed her professor that much.

Professor Trelawney looked to the other Hufflepuff girl that has her cup. "ohm, ohh dear. It seems that danger in your path this year." It became tense and Arielle didn't show facial discomfort, but she fisted her hand in a clutch.

The cup had shown her tea leaves of a skull with a club on top of its head. On the right, falcon and the sun on the left.

"There is a skull that says danger in your path, but you will get attack by unknown from the past. The deadly enemy that you will be facing is coming back for you and the happiness far in the end waiting for you."

The class became dead silent. Draco is paled at the thought that his cousin is endanger. Harry felt bad that she finally gets to be out of Azkaban and tasted freedom, but now there is a good chance that she will be hunted and attempt to kill her forever.

Arielle looked down and wonder how far she will go to face her demons.

"Now, next cup!" Professor became cheerful again despite that she gave her death threats are coming. Class continues while Arielle took out her small sketchbook and drew the same copy of her predictions in the cup. This could be a good note for her to remember in case that someone in her father's past came after her. She knew that there will be obstacles but never this extreme.

Her thoughts were caught off when she heard her professor got hysterics. "My dear, you have…the Grim."

Arielle saw that it's Harry Potter who caught the Grim. She knew that grim hounds were signs of death are coming for a person whom sadly saw them or they are known protectors of graveyards.

She heard one student name Seamus Finnegan, "The Grin? What's The Grin?" Another student corrected him. "Not the Grin, you idiot. The Grim. It's a spectral dog. It's one of the darkest omens of our world; it's an omen of death."

The class had ended with the bell rung. Everyone quickly pack up and leave. Arielle grab her stuff and until Professor Trelawney called out to her.

"Miss, Black I would like to talked to you."

She sense Draco was staying but, Arielle just said, "It's ok. Go ahead." Draco hesitant to leave his cousin, but complied to her wishes.

* * *

 **The Trio Pov**

The trio walked down the grass area to get to Hagrid's hut and talking about the Divination. "She's a nutter Harry; she probably made the stuff up." Ron commented. Hermione on the hand is disdain about the whole thing. "Oh honestly, Ron. If you asked, divination a wooley disciplines. Now Ancient Runes that's fascinating subject."

"Ancient Runes? Just how many the classes are you taking?" Ron asked her.

Ron stumbled upon a realization. "Hang on, not possible. Ancient Runes is the same time as Divination. You have to be two places at once!"

"Oh don't be silly, Ron! How could anyone be two places at once? Broaden your minds…use your inner eye to see the future." Hermione mocked as they laughed the rest of the way to Hagrid's Hut.

The half-giant joyfully called in the students and going into the forbidden forest as a surprise as many students both Gryffindor and Slytherin whispers at what it could be. Harry noticed that Arielle Black is not in the present right now.

"Hey, have any of you seen Arielle Black?" Ron shrugged and Hermione answered, "Professor Trelawney wanted to talk to her after class."

Ron gulped asked, "You think that she is going to kill her?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "No, she seemed to be impressed by Arielle and wanted to talk to her more."

Harry puzzled and he feels bad for her that she will be chased after for the rest of her life. I mean, she has gotten out of Azkaban and never experience the outside world. Harry thought, maybe she needs a friend behind the shadows.

"Ron, Hermione do you think there is a chance that I could talk to her?" They both looked at him in shocked or weary or perhaps both.

"Are you mad?" Ron whispered in horrified. Harry put a mocked surrender, "Wait, and just hear me out. What if she could …I don't know she could teach me tricks or better yet probably tell if there is a chance that her father might come and find me."

Hermione spoke, "You mean get information from her." She scowled in disapproval of this. Ron, "But..She's a Slytherin what if she told her lies."

"What if she is not?" Harry countered, "Don't forget that I was about to be put to Slytherin." Harry made a good point and maybe she could help them about Sirius Black coming here at Hogwarts.

"Alright, just be careful." Hermione urged him which Harry agreed. They were walking and Malfoy sneered at Hagrid on how to open the monstrous book which he replies, "Just stroke the spikes; of Course." Which turns out; he was right.

Harry and Malfoy had a disagreement which openly mocked him of Dementors coming. Which made all of Slytherin laughed at Harry and a playing ghost on him mockingly that he is fuming at this. For some reason, Harry is glad that Arielle Black is not here to see this.

After the little confrontation, Hagrid happily presents a Hippogriff name Buckpeak. Ron asked the question which Hagrid answered, "That is a Hippogriff."

Harry had bow to it and moved slightly forward to pet him and the he rode him. When Harry landed with Buckpeak on the ground, his classmate from Gryffindor cheer and clapped for him; Harry complement of Hagrid teaching skills but all in vain when Malfoy had to ruin it.

"DARCO!"

Harry saw Arielle ran to shielded him from Buckpeaks attack. Buckpeak squatted and flapping his wings more threatening at them.

"ARIELLE/MS. BLACK!"

...

* * *

 **Well, I just left you a cliffhanger. So tell me what you think and also, reviews are appreciated because I wanted to hear other people. Sorry, that it took so long, but here it is. So again, reviews or pm me would be a great help.**


End file.
